A Halloween With You Guys
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Marx has always been haunted by the never-ending echo of him killing a certain Star Warrior. Magolor is a good friend to him but would it be enough to get him out of his nightmares before a certain holiday? (Gijinka verse and contains fluff and strong friendship bonds) (Finished)
1. Pancakes!

**(A/N)hAH, I'm back but this time weirder than ever. But yes I do realize people hate me but Idrc for that crap and sheet (of paper)right ;u;. Meh, I'm really not that bothered (Nah I really am peeved) ((Nah I nots)) but meep. This is just a random story that I was thinking about writing. (and not to point out anyone but are you annoyed rn because of this Author's Note? Just tell me and I definitely won't talk trash or ANYTHING about you just to clarify. ) This story is inspired by another one (It's called Trapped Together which is a really great Kirby Fanfic).**

 **Anyways this story is just about Halloween and the night after it contains some fluff and really strong friendship bonds and probably some heartbreak or something (btw this is in da Gijinka verse and meep).**

* * *

 _Drowning._

That's all he was doing.

Endlessly swirling down a pool of darkness, he tried grasping onto something but there was nothing to hold onto. He writhed and struggled around, constricted by his thoughts and endless insanity. _Help!?_ He tried yelling out but nothing came out of his open mouth. It only got darker and darker around him as he submerged deeper and deeper into his emotion. Kicking and flailing, he got weaker with every move. _Am I just going to die here?_ The boy asked himself as he turned to face the bottom.

It was completely dark.

He could only see the outlines of his hands, boots, and that's about it. Looking down upon the strange darkness, he swam towards it. What had he been struggling to get away from?

Until he saw it.

"Kirby? Magolor? Meta Knight?" he repeated the names clearly as if he were on land already. Quivering, he reached out for his friends. _Come on come on!_ He impatiently kicked his feet faster and reached as far as he could go. His fingertips almost there, his eyes stretched wide open with excitement. He could see them clearly in front of him.

Then, darkness hurtled in.

He gasped and tried running away, but these vines of darkness and evil constricted him, dragging him from his friends. Trembling, he reached forward and tried grabbing Kirby's hand, but ended up getting pulled back. Flipping backward and lurching back and forth he yelped out but then again, nothing came for him.

All just darkness surrounding and engulfing him, grabbing at his wrists and soon around his neck, he could not yell out for help any longer. He grabbed the dark vine at his throat and reached out with another hand. " _Help,"_ he managed to say something before fully getting lost in the pool of darkness.

...

 _"Marx! You're oversleeping again!"_ a loud childish voice had woken him up. "W-what?" He whipped his head back and forth. "Oh," he was still in his PJs and in bed. "Marx, it's 10:46 am! Get a move on! I woke up at 7:21 am for this moment!" Kirby's voice yelled at the jester from the phone beside Marx's bed. "Alright, alright! I just had a nightmare!" he pushed the covers away and got up. "Marx, do you not realize it's pancake day?!" Kirby squealed, "Sorry. I'm just so excited!" Marx smiled then shifted the blinds. He looked outside his room. It was a nice sunny day, the perfect weather for pancakes in the morning. Or was it already in the afternoon? Marx was questioning himself as he walked out of his room and into the hallway.

" _Marx!_ You forgot me on the phone!" Kirby's voice sounded from his room loudly. "Coming," he went back inside and grabbed the purple phone off his nightstand and walked down the hall to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Oh, my NOVA! Marx, your hair is super duper messy," Kirby exclaimed as he opened the door to his house. The young boy reached up to try and fix the jester's hair but ended up losing his balance and toppling over. Marx caught Kirby and fixed his hair on his own. "Marx, your really late again! Seriously why are you always oversleeping!" Kirby giggled. "Well, I-" Marx started, "I had a nightmare." Kirby froze. "Really?" his eyes sparkled. Marx nodded and walked in.

"Hi, Marx!"

"Hey, Mags!" Marx waved to the Halacandran. _How the heck did Kirby fit_ four _people in here?!_ Marx wondered as he looked around and saw Meta Knight, Magolor and Kirby, then himself. Kirby pointed joyfully at the stack of pancakes on the table and smiled at Marx. Marx looked at the tall stack and the plates next to it.

Kirby giggled and ran up to the stack of pancakes and put one of them on a plate. "Here, Marx!" Kirby held the pancake out to Marx. Marx looked at the little boy with pink hair holding up the pancake in a plate. He was grateful to have such friends, yet they don't know the terrible mistake in the past. The jester joyfully took the plate and looked down on it. He looked at Kirby's proud expression as Kirby held a fork out for Marx to take.

Marx glanced nervously at his friends. Then back at the pancake.

"Aren't you gonna take it?" Kirby glanced at Marx with glimmering eyes. "I-I'll take it," Marx shook his head and took the plate off of the young boy's hands. Kirby excitedly bounced up and down, "Taste it! I made it myself!" Marx looked thoughtful at the young boy and ruffled his hair with a hand, "You seem more proud that you've successfully made pancakes than when you took on a huge amount of evil, ambitious... _creatures_!"

 _Like me... I tried killing you once, Kirby..._ Marx thought dully as he took his hand off Kirby's head and looked outside. It was autumn and 4 days away from Halloween. Marx mumbled as he already shoved a quarter of the pancake in his mouth. _I'm so sorry, I don't deserve friends like you,_ Marx darkly thought, his violet eyes dimming with dark thoughts, his mind clouded up and he felt like choking up on something instead of living with everyone else.

"Marx? You 'kay?"

Marx shot his head up and glanced around. "Marx?" Magolor moved next to him and looked at him. "You literally almost choked, are you-" Magolor started. "I'm fine," Marx snapped, "I don't need anyone _mooning_ over me." Magolor flinched. "I-I'm sorry," Marx looked away, his sorry didn't feel sincere to him, it only felt bitter and painful. "N-no, y-you're fine Marx," Magolor comforted the jester, "Really." Marx felt bitterness rasping in his breath as he swallowed down the pancake along with burning guilt and terrible thoughts lingering in his mind.

"Kirby! Give that mask-" Meta Knight started to quarrel with Kirby as the little boy held up the silver mask. Kirby giggled and ran outside with Meta Knight chasing behind him. "Well," Magolor curiously looked at Marx. _I still can't believe I'm holding onto this terrible memory, well, I tried killing a child and taking over Popstar and look where it got me, I'm still living for NOVA's sake!_ Marx envied the two best friends as they chased each other around the grass, laughter trailed inside. "I said, Marx, are you ok?" Magolor snapped Marx out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah," Marx looked at Magolor with a slightly insane glance. Magolor sighed and held his head with a hand, "Marx, come on! You're _lying_ obviously. You look like you've lost 100,000 dollars to The Squeak Squad!"

Marx flinched at the word _lying._

"I-I," Marx stuttered. "N-No I'm sorry! I didn't think before I just blurted that! I-I," Magolor stressed out because of what he said. Marx slightly yelled, " _Sorry?!_ You expect me to just apologize?" Magolor flinched and gave Marx a hurt look. "I... I'm sorry," Marx looked down. Magolor smiled a bit, "Come on Marx, don't beat yourself up. I forgive you." _Forgiveness?_ Marx was confused why Magolor had forgiven him for the quarrel he brought on himself.

"Hey, Meta Knight! That's unfair!" Kirby's giggling entered the room.

 _Oh? They've come back?_ Marx put down his plate on the table in front of him and walked to the door.

"Meta! You cheated!" Kirby was in Meta Knights arms playfully struggling as the knight walked in the room. "Hey, you took my mask, so what could I do?" Meta Knight said with an amused tone. _Easy for you two! Why can't I find happiness_ Marx looked at the two as Meta Knight lectured Kirby. "Ok, I'm sorry," Kirby shifted his feet as he apologized. Meta Knight nodded with an approval of his apology. Magolor bounded up next to Marx, "Aw, they're like father and son!" Magolor playfully purred and let happiness surge through him. _Yeah, he's so happy it's reaching my envy_ Marx thought and let himself slightly lean on Magolor. Kirby batted at Meta Knight's mask as Meta Knight dropped him. "So, we only have 4 days left till Halloween," Meta Knight started, "What are you planning to be?" Kirby answered at once, "You!" Meta Knight was surprised. "Me?" he pointed at himself. Kirby nodded and looked at Marx. "Well, I dunno!" Marx impatiently answered. "Well, I'm going to be _someone special._ Like a friend," Magolor happily blinked.

 _And who is that?_ Marx wanted to say it out loud but he just bit his tongue. He didn't want to ruin anything again by asking Magolor. "Well, you wanna come over tomorrow?" Magolor snapped Marx out of his thoughts. "I-I," Marx looked up at Magolor. "It's ok if you don't want to, I just wanna spend time with you for a while," Magolor chirped as he clasped his hands together, "It'll be fun!"

 _Huh, maybe I'll get a chance to actually talk to Mags._ Marx looked at him with innocent eyes, "Yeah sure." Magolor practically jumped for joy as he found out his friend was going to spend some time with him. "I'll meet you at the Lor Starcutter at 10 am, ok Marx?" Magolor sweetly told the jester. _Dang, why is he acting really sweet now? Why to me?_ Marx questioned Magolor's emotions and expressions while Magolor just smiled with glee at him. "Y-yeah, sure, I'll come," Marx stuttered as he could practically _feel_ Magolor's sweet tone like his emotion was _dripping_ with sugar and honey.

"Alright see you then!" Magolor put a hand on his mouth as if he were to hide a little laugh and walked out the door. Marx instantly felt like he was melting into the floor. "Uh, Marx, you ok? You're literally sinking through the ground," Meta Knight tapped Marx on his shoulder. The jester instantly realized he had his glittering golden wings out and his legs were halfway sunk in the floor, shadows surrounding him. "Silly Marxie!" Kirby batted Marx on the head playfully. "H-hey!" Marx caught his hat as it almost fell off his head.

 _10 am, I gotta meet Mags,_ Marx thought as he burst out of the shadows. Leaping up he hid his wings and patted Kirby on the head, "Alright, thanks for the invite, I gotta go." Kirby giggled as Marx set out towards Whispy Woods. _See you guys later_ he added silently.

* * *

 **(A/N) Oof that chapter was long and pretty nice. I hope you guys don't get bored reading all of this. Anyways that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading! Raspberri out!**

 **(Edit) ow I made a mistake. Like where I said 5 days before Halloween, yeah it's supposed to be 4 days before Halloween XD.**


	2. Fallen Down

**(A/N) o o. It's me again and you're reading the next chapter of this story. Eh. I'm just warning this is where all the strong friendship bonds and sad depressing stuff is going to so make sure you have tissues with you (or you just won't need them.) So yee… probably some heartbreak and fluff but I'm sure you'll be fine ;).**

 **(A/N after the freaking other note) Oh hey, I'm getting support.**

* * *

As Marx quickly shoved the jester hat on his head and wrapped the dark purple scarf around his neck he went out of his house in the woods to find the _Lor Starcutter._ He hastily buried his hands into the pockets of his red and blue sweater and looked around at the fallen leaves. Marx looked at the trees and lifted a hand to the aged bark of one of the trees. The bark was rough and it felt ancient. Marx flinched and turned from the tree immediately. Shuddering he thought of his thoughts dragging him back like how tendril-like vines made of his negative past had dragged him through a pool of darkness.

Like in the dream he had.

Marx looked at his hands then to his boots then to his wings then... he reached into his pockets and unfolded a picture of everyone... Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, all smiling surrounding him. As he drew his eyes along the page he came across one familiar face. _Magolor..._ Marx looked at his smiling face while he hugged Marx in the middle of everyone. Marx drew his sleeve towards the corner of his eye where tears started forming. _NOVA save me... no... NOVA forgive me and all the wrong I've done. All the evil and despair I cast upon these innocent people who became my friend_ Marx silently prayed, _please forgive me, I don't deserve this kindness._ Marx stifled up and clenched a fist as the tears fell on the leaves. _And please, keep them safe... Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede..._ Marx shut his eyes and shifted his boots. _And Magolor... please don't let any evil destroy any of this._

"Oh, hi Marx!"

Marx looked up from the photo. Magolor had found him and was looking at Marx, happiness surged through him. "Hi, Mags! I never thought I'd see you out here," Marx trembled as he forced a smile. "You coming? It's 10:41 am. I couldn't help coming here," Magolor stifled a small laugh. Marx shoved the photo in his pocket and embarrassingly glanced back and forth not looking at Magolor.

"Come on!"

Magolor grabbed Marx's wrist and dragged him through the trees and fallen leaves. Marx stumbled to keep up with Magolor as he ran hastily through the forest. Marx tripped up and stumbled but kept up with the wizard. _Snap!_

Marx lurched forward as a tendril tripped him. He still held Magolor's hand as he was yanked forwards. He lost Magolor's hand as his fingers slipped from Magolor's hand. Marx gasped and crashed left wing first and held his arm out. Marx yowled as he landed hard on his left arm, a sharp stone pierced him. He laid there in shock as his vision slightly blurred. Marx looked at the blurred image of Magolor as he scrambled up to Marx repeating _I'm sorry_ thousands of times. Magolor sat next to his friend saying things but Marx's hearing was temporarily out. Gently rolling Marx up to his arms, Magolor looked at his wings and arms. "Marx! Wake up please!" he panicked. _I wish I hadn't tripped... none of this wouldn't've happened_ Marx shut his eyes in pain and anguish.

 _I'm sorry._

He stirred around, his wings aching and his left arm limp. Marx sensed Magolor was crying and helpless. Marx yowled to see if anyone would hear them.

 _No one came..._

Marx looked up at Magolor. He shook his head, "No one's coming for us, Marx..." Magolor choked down hiccups and tears showered down on Marx's face. "Hey... no... it's not your fault," Marx looked at him, "It's _my fault."_ Magolor wildly thrashed his hands in the air and shook his head, "I was the one who dragged you into this _crap!"_ Marx flinched. It was not likely to see Magolor like this. Marx reached to him as Magolor just buried his hands in his face and started shaming and blaming himself. "No, no, no, it's not," Marx's voice trailed off. "Stop comforting me... you're only saying that just to make me feel better," Magolor sniffled as he turned away from the jester. "But," Marx started.

" ** _You're lying you, stupid idiot!"_**

Marx was startled. "I," Marx shook his head as he sat up to face Mags. "You... you?! _Why didn't you just die someplace else?! Why must you live?!"_ Magolor furiously spat out the words. _Wait... the Master Crown..._ Marx realized the crown had possessed the wizard and had changed Magolor. "Magolor! This isn't you!" Marx got up slightly hissing at his limp right leg. "You never deserved this life!" Magolor shook Marx and his tears faded to black. Magolor kicked Marx's feet from under him and looked down upon Marx on the floor, fear glazing his eyes. "You know I never felt any **_pity_** for you..." Magolor easily pinned Marx down onto the floor and summoned a sword.

"Magolor, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do!"

"No! This isn't you! You're possessed! Snap out of it!" Marx wretched an arm out of Magolor's grasp and grabbed the crown on his head. Magolor batted his hand away and pointed the sword at Marx. _Save me!_ Magolor's voice pleaded in Marx's head, _Please, Marx!_ " ** _Save me,_** " Magolor's gaze was looming down into Marx's violet eyes. As quick as a flash something had stabbed through Marx. "W-what?" Marx looked down upon the sword that had sliced through him and then back at Magolor. The crown fell off Magolor's head as he pleaded for forgiveness. Marx was still on the floor underneath Magolor, his eyes fading. "No! Marx!" Magolor wailed and hugged the jester as Marx's vision blurred.

 _Goodbye..._

* * *

"Marx!"

...

" _Marx!"_

...

" ** _Marx!_** "

"W-what?" Marx woke up in his bed, pillows surrounding him and his left arm and wing. "What's going on? Am I dead?" he questioned. "No... you actually fell _really_ hard on a stone... and you got knocked out," a familiar stern voice told him. "Yeah, you faceplanted into a stone and you blacked out... and also you almost fell in a hole..." another voice rang out. "So... I'm _not_ dead?" Marx shifted. "What did we tell you?" an amused _purr_ came out. "Shut up!" someone hit the person who was purring and cut them off. "Hey, you don't want him to be," the voice trailed off. A child giggled around Marx. " _Kirby?"_ Marx guessed. It was silent for a few seconds.

"You've been unconscious for a whole day," Kirby blurted. Magolor and Meta Knight looked at Kirby with widened eyes like they were trying to hide something from Marx. " _Yeah_ , you... have," Magolor looked down at the floor, "It's been a whole day." Marx sat up and hissed in pain and anger, "W-what?!" Magolor looked up with tears in his eyes, "I-I'm s-so-sorry!" He sobbed and shook his head wildly. Marx widened his eyes. "Mag-" Kirby tried reaching to the sobbing wizard on the floor, but Meta Knight pulled him away into the hall. Magolor lifted his hands on his face as he fell on the floor like his emotions were holding him down. Holding one hand on his face and the other on the floor Magolor choked upon his words, "I-It's all my f-fault! I-If I didn't drag you th-through the forest, you w-wouldn't've been l-like this! I'm s-so stupid!" He yowled and writhed around in grief.

Marx looked down upon Magolor. He slipped out of his bed and glanced at Magolor. Marx knelt down to him and looked at Magolor straight in the eyes, "Trust me, I'll feel better, wounds heal." Magolor yelled, "But memories don't fade that easily!" He scrambled up and sat down. Marx helped Magolor up and put a wing around him, "Don't worry, everything's fine now." Magolor looked half-sure.

Marx hugged him. _I forgive you... don't worry_ he silently thought. "So, wanna meet tonight?" Marx tried cheering his friend up by changing the subject. "Heck yeah! You missed it today since you fell!" Magolor playfully shoved him. Marx pushed him back and both of them quarreled childishly.

 _If it were only that easy to forget things..._

 **End of the chapter.**

* * *

 **(A/N) Ow... I did it. I finished this chapter. And good thing is, is that peeps are supporting me! Eeee. Yay.**


	3. Haunted Night

**(A/N) Oh… it's me again. And this is the next chapter! So hope you like it. And oh there's some blood and sadistic sheet of paper in here. Yeah... lots of details.**

* * *

"It's beautiful," Marx breathed as he and Magolor looked up at the stars. They laid down on the grass outside the Lor Starcutter. "Look at all the stars in the sky," Magolor pointed at the shiny dots in the dark canvas-like sky. "Look, that star looks as bright as Kirby," Marx pointed to a blindingly bright star. It was true, the young Star Warrior has a really bright personality. "Yeah, his personality is so bright, it would blind you as soon as you meet him," Magolor's eyes glittered. "Well, in a _good_ way," Marx said quickly. _"Good way" huh... so I met Kirby in a bad way?_ Marx looked away from the bright star. "Ooo, that one looks like your glittery eyes," Marx pointed at two bright stars. He then glanced at Magolor. Magolor's eyes shone brightly as the moon, "Look at that group of stars, it reminds me of everyone." He pointed at the five stars in the sky. _He's right, its Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Magolor, and... me_ Marx thought to himself. He looked at the sky and back to the ground.

 _Snore._

Marx flinched. Magolor was asleep already. Slightly purring with amusement, Marx looked at him. Moonlight shone on him as Magolor breathed softly as he slept. Marx sat up and gazed up at the stars again. _Thanks for showing me that..._ Marx put his hands on his face. Marx lifted Magolor off the grass and stood up. His rhythmic and quiet breathing made Marx settle and walk into the Lor. Going past the kitchen, he glanced in the room. In the kitchen, there were two mugs where Marx and Magolor were having milk and baking cookies. _"Marx! What are you doing! Stop eating the sugar!"_ Marx remembered Magolor shoving him because he took a tablespoon of sugar from the jar and ate it. _"Watch me eat it!"_ Marx retorted with a spoon in his mouth. He walked by the kitchen and went to Magolor's door to his bedroom. Looking down at Magolor in his arms he entered the room and turned on the lamp. He walked over to Magolor's bed and laid him down in the bed. He tucked the covers over Magolor. Marx turned to leave but then he glanced at Magolor. He was sleeping peacefully and calmly breathing. Marx thoughtfully smiled at him then went out the door.

Marx went to the living room of the Lor Starcutter and looked around. He then grabbed his backpack at a desk and sat down on the couch with it. Marx took out a blanket from his bag and wrapped it around him. It was a cold night as he laid down on a pillow. _Dang, those stars remind me too much of when I tried to kill one of my best friends..._ Marx blinked and slowly drifted off into another dream.

* * *

 _Wait... where am I?!_ Marx swirled down into a pool of darkness and found him in chains. There were handcuffs around his wrists that were attached to chains lifting him off the ground. Marx looked wildly around and then got yanked back. "Hey!" Marx exclaimed at the force that held him. "Hehe, long time no see? Isn't it, _Marx?"_ a harsh sounding voice sounded behind him. "W-who are you?!" Marx questioned. "You know who I am," the voice giggled with evil. " _Marx Soul?_ Leave me alone!" Marx shouted at the copy of himself in front of him. Marx Soul put a hand on his pink and blue jester hat and drew his fingers to the spiked puffballs at the ends of it, "Leave you? _Never_." Marx repeated with a kick, "Leave me alone!" Soul caught his foot and glared at Marx, "Shh, you wouldn't want me to do any more harm, _would you_?"

Marx lifted his wings and growled, "No! I'm happy with what I have now! Leave!" Soul let him go and walked behind him again, " _Leave?_ Marx, you were never happy in the first place," he whispered and stepped back. "P-please! I'm begging you, let me go!" Marx cried out. Marx Soul laughed, "Let you go? Aw, Marx, you wouldn't want me to leave right now? You need me. Remember?" Marx yelled, "That was a long time ago! I don't need you!" he thrashed his wings and kicked his feet desperately wanting to leave. "I," Marx started but Soul covered his mouth with his hand, " _Shut up_. You know you need me, even today."

"Would you want _him_ to break up in trauma?" Marx Soul pointed his wings to Magolor. "Magolor?" Marx whispered. Soul walked up in front of Marx, "You wouldn't want him to know the truth," he shook Marx violently, " ** _Would you now?!_** " Marx fought the urge to cry, "N-no..." Soul crossed his arms and looked at Marx, "Crying so soon?" Soul taunted him. Marx yowled, "Shut up!"

Marx Soul walked up behind Magolor and grabbed a dagger from his hat. Magolor was completely oblivious. Marx screeched, "Get away from him! I don't want any more of this!" Soul insanely laughed, "Oh really? You made a promise that you needed me..." he put the blade closer to Magolor who didn't even move an inch. "No!" Marx cried. Marx Soul put Magolor's scarf down and put the dagger to his throat, "You've made a disgustingly bad decision..." Marx struggled to get closer to Magolor to save him but he didn't move anywhere. "Let him go!" Marx pleaded while thrashing around.

Marx Soul smiled with gleed, "What did I tell you? **Never.** "

Marx let tears roll down his face. He couldn't fight it any longer. "N-no! Take me!" Marx screamed. "And what interest do I have in you?" Soul drew the dagger away from Magolor and pointed it to Marx. Marx looked up at him and shook his head, "I..." Soul drew his tongue over the dagger and looked at Marx, "You don't understand, do you?" Marx wailed, "Just kill me instead of him!" Soul shook his head, closed his eyes, and put the dagger at Magolor's throat again. "You don't understand. I know," Marx Soul smiled and shot his eyes open.

"No!" Marx yowled.

Marx Soul dragged the blade through Magolor's neck and held him there. Blood dripped down as Magolor rasped for air. Soul threw him on the floor and looked at the bloody dagger. Marx's tears felt like acid on his face as he cried, "N-no! What h-have you d-done?!" Soul smiled sadistically and looked at Magolor's corpse on the floor. Soul answered Marx, "I killed your friend that's what."

Then the chains snapped.

Marx fell on the floor in despair. "Why?" he cried. Marx Soul lifted his face up, "Why? Well, you made a promise, and you broke it..." He threw the dagger on the floor and spat, "Now you must pay it." Soul narrowed his eyes and left him, "I don't really care for a stupid piece of crap traitor like you now." Marx sobbed and closed his eyes. He crawled over to Magolor and looked at him. His eyes closed and blood poured out into his scarf. "Why?" Marx whispered as he hugged the dead body, "Why must you do this to me?"

* * *

 **(A/N) Yes I know this chapter is short but anyways its done. So meep. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Raspberri out!**


	4. So He's Haunting You?

**(A/N) oh hai… this is the next chapter of this story and hope you enjoy! Oh, and also there might be some drama in this :3. And oh two more things, more nightmares and Marx Soul's sadistic sheet of paper and also there's probably some kissing scenes. So yeah, I killed the magic again.**

 **(JOHNNY JOHNNY, YESSS PAPA, EATING SUGAR, NO PAPA, TELLING LIES, NO PAPA, OPEN WIDE, AH AH AASJFKASKIJFAHOFHADO )**

* * *

"No! Help! Stop!" Marx shrieked as he was dragged backward. "I said, _You HAVE to pay the price!"_ Marx Soul's voice yelled at him. "You don't _own_ me!" Marx shouted. Marx Soul skidded to a halt and stopped dragging Marx back. Then he pulled Marx and had a dagger in hand again, "What did I say?" Marx yelped and said no more. "H-how?" Marx pointed at the dagger. Marx Soul just tightened his grip around Marx and lowered the dagger toward Marx. "W-wait!" he realized Soul was about to stab him. _"No!"_ He shrieked.

"Marx! Wake up!" someone was shaking him. Marx opened his eyes and looked at Magolor in front of him. "Magolor! I-I thought y-you're d-dead!" Marx yowled as he hugged him in fear. "Marx, calm down! You were screaming, 'You don't own me!' and 'No! Help! Stop!'" Magolor tried calming him down. "P-Please I don't wanna be left alone again!" Marx cried. Magolor patted Marx on the back and calmly said, "Marx, just tell me, what's wrong?" Marx shouted, " _Marx Soul_ why?! No!" Magolor panicked as Marx hugged him tighter as if something was gonna take him. "Marx! Snap out of it!" Magolor looked at Marx's eyes. Marx's irises were red and blue filled with insanity, "No!" he screeched and tears ran down his face. Magolor tried prying Marx off and slammed him against a wall, " _Marx_! Wake up!" Marx blinked and gasped, his eyes went back to violet. "Magolor? I-I'm sorry," Marx stuttered an apology. Magolor relaxed as he saw his friend snap out of his insanity, "Marx, have you been haunted by someone exactly?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well, tell me about him."

Marx glanced back and forth, "Uh, could you release me though?" he awkwardly asked. "O-oh... right," Magolor realized he had Marx pinned against the wall when he was trying to snap him back to reality. He released the jester and dipped his head in apology.

"Y-yeah about my hauntings... Yeah, I made this huge mistake in the past... I made a promise to a person who convinced me that they will help me take over Popstar. They said that they would help me with the plan I made and he would help me. I took the promise because I actually hated Kirby for doing something he didn't do, and apparently tried killing him... I ended up exploding into NOVA and that's when... Marx Soul took over. He held me captive in the back of my own mind and... tried destroying Kirby... Kirby ended up snapping me back into control... he spared my life... and..." Marx's voice trailed off. "He's still there to haunt me... he wants to destroy everyone I care about..." he pointed at Magolor, "L-like you."

Magolor nodded, "I've also been possessed like that..." He gritted his teeth, "Like that dang Master Crown did to me..." Marx felt at peace when he told Magolor about his past, "I..." He didn't know what to say. "Listen, if Marx Soul causes anything else... talk to me," Magolor assured Marx. "C'mon I'm making some coffee, would you like to join me?" Magolor held his hand out. Marx held his wings and hands up defensively. "I'm guessing Marx Soul has done something so terrible that you don't even want to hold my hand or anything," Magolor muttered curiously. "Y-yeah I would l-like to join y-you b-but I don't r-really want to," Marx's voice trailed off again. "What?" Magolor asked. Marx's head was whirling with memories of last night, _Marx Soul and the dagger, Soul pointing the dagger at me and licking it as if there was blood on it already, Soul slitting Magolor's throat, Pulling me backward, Almost stabbing me._

"Marx?" Magolor snapped Marx back into the present. "I-I saw Soul point a dagger at me and he licked it and then he slit your throat," Marx blurted. Magolor looked at him with widened eyes and stepped back. "I-I..." Marx stuttered. "N-no! Y-you're fine I-I just was surprised Soul did this to you... I'm sorry," Magolor hugged him. Marx relaxed, "What about the coffee?" Magolor jumped, "Oh right!" He ran into the kitchen. Marx smiled and followed him. Then Magolor held a mug out to Marx, "Here ya go! I added extra sugar, just the way you like it! I know you like sweet things."

Marx blinked gratefully.

"Thank you," Marx smiled at him. Magolor curiously looked at Marx, "Why does Marx Soul do this anyways?" Marx spat his coffee out in surprise, " _Why_ that sadistic little piece of crap convinces people in his lies?" He snickered, "Oh, I don't know!" Marx put the mug down and grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the coffee he spat out on the floor. Magolor giggled and took a sip of his own coffee, "Marx! Why you so dramatic?!" Marx looked up, " _Dramatic?_ Oh, how am I dramatic?" Marx fell over, "How dare you accuse me of being dramatic!" Magolor couldn't help laughing, "Ok, now you've just overdone it!"

Marx's eyes shifted color again. His red and blue eyes twitched. "Marx?" Magolor put his blue and gold mug down, "W-wait!" Magolor looked down at him. Marx yowled, "N-no! Not again!" Marx writhed around. "No, Marx! You're," Magolor's voice was blurring. Marx screeched and went dead-weight.

"Marx!"

* * *

...

"Hmmn?" Marx wondered out loud. He tried moving his hands but they were tightly bound behind his back. _Wait, what?_ Marx freaking out. He couldn't see anything and his hands were tied behind his back with... rope? "Hello?" Marx rasped. Only laughing responded to his call. Marx whimpered, "W-who is it?" Something hugged him from behind, "You know." _Marx Soul!_ "L-leave! I-I told y-you!" Marx shouted. "Aw, you didn't miss me?" Soul whispered. "After you freaking killed Magolor in front of me?! Never," Marx replied sharply. Marx Soul laughed again, the puffballs of his jester hat brushed the back of Marx's head.

Marx stiffened.

He started getting really uncomfortable.

Marx Soul released him, "So, you told your friend about me? Hm?" Marx nodded. "Aw, you were even slammed against a wall to snap you out of my grasp, what a nice friend is he?" Marx tucked up in a ball, "What did you do to me?!" He shouted. "Oh, nothing you should worry about!" Soul put an arm around his neck, "Really, nothing at all." Marx yowled, "Then why are my hands tied and I can't see a thing?!" he challenged Soul. Soul didn't even flinch, "Really, it's nothing you should worry about." Marx furiously whipped his head to the right, "What did you do?!" Marx Soul tightened his grip on Marx's neck, "I said nothing!" Marx madly yelled, "What!" Soul put a hand on his mouth, "Shh, I said nothing absolutely nothing."

Marx didn't believe it, "Tell me at once!" Then the force on his neck disappeared. "Hm?" Marx wondered out loud. Then his sight was restored. Marx Soul was in front of him as he untied the blindfold on Marx's face and threw it in his hat, "So, do you get what I did?" Marx's eyes widened, "Y-you blindfolded and tied me up?!" Marx Soul nodded with pride. "Y-you monster!" Marx shouted. "Oh, I only did this because you were stupid enough to think I let you go."

"W-why?!"

"Because you made a promise remember?"

"That was a long time ago!"

"Oh? And you think I would just forget about it and play with my friends?"

"Rrr! Just," Marx growled and madly looked at Marx Soul. "What? I did something wrong?" Soul innocently looked at him. Marx didn't get time to respond. Soul slammed him on the ground and asked, "Why would I do something wrong? You brought this upon yourself!" Marx glared at him, "You made me do that awful stuff!" Marx Soul pretended to be surprised, "Oh, did I?"

"Of course _stupid!"_

"Marx! Why are you so mad at me?" Soul pretended to cry and be hurt. "Ugh, you know why!" Marx rolled his eyes. Marx Soul's tears dropped on Marx's face. Marx didn't even feel any _sympathy_ for him. "Stop your crying," Marx snapped as he kicked Marx Soul off of him. He stood up, "Don't think I'll forgive you!" Marx started walking away.

Then, Marx Soul yanked his tied hands back. Marx collapsed backward and into Marx Soul's open arms. Soul enclosed his wings on him, "Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Marx's eyes widened as he struggled to get out, "N-no! I-I'll get out!"

"Marx?" Magolor's voice was heard in the distance.

"Magolor! Can you hear," Marx got cut off?... Soul shook him violently and yelled, "I told you, I'll **_never_** let you go!"

"Marx!" Magolor yelled again.

"M-Mags!" Marx desperately cried.

Soul shook him again.

" _Marx!_ " Magolor yowled.

Marx shouted and struggled, "Magolor! I'm right here!"

Marx Soul screeched and pinned Marx on the floor, "Shut up!" Then he used the claws on his wings and slashed at Marx's throat. Marx gasped, "Magolor! Save," his voice trailed off. Marx Soul smiled, "What? You want Magolor to save you?" Marx shook his head. Soul shoved his face closer to Marx's, "Are you sure?"

"Marx! Are you there?!"

Soul laughed, "Then prove it by saying, 'No! I hate you anyways Magolor!'" Marx's vision blurred even more, "N-no..." Soul slammed him against the floor, "No? No is not an answer!" Marx cried, "Magolor! I'm here! Save m-" Marx was cut off. Soul put a hand over Marx's mouth, "Save your breath." Marx blinked and shook his head. Marx yowled, " _Magolor!_ "

Soul just shut him up by desperately kissing him. _What the heck Marx Soul?!_ Marx thought. Soul blinked as he stabbed Marx using his claws again. Marx's eyes widened as he cried and looked away to find Magolor amongst the shadows. _Save me!_ Marx prayed. Soul embraced Marx with his wings and dug his claws further _._ Marx blinked the tears away as his vision blurred even more. Soul lifted his face and smiled sadistically, "Oh?" Marx muttered, "I-I..." Marx Soul covered his mouth with a hand again and laughed, "Dying and crying so soon? Why must you leave me here again? Wouldn't you want to play with me again?" Marx couldn't answer as he heard the desperate cries of Magolor watching him.

"Marx! Wake up!"

 _Hehe... At least I'm going to wake up soon..._ Marx closed his eyes and smiled as he thought of leaving this place and seeing Magolor, Kirby, and Meta Knight again.

Marx Soul slammed him against the floor again and yowled, "Those scars shall remain with you even when you wake up!"

Marx screamed, "I don't care! At least I'm away from a demon like you!"

" _Marx!_ "

* * *

As Marx saw Magolor's face in front of him once more, he smiled. "Marx! You've got some kind of scar on your throat," Magolor looked at him. "I-I'm f-fine," Marx assured him. Magolor didn't look convinced, "Marx Soul wasn't it?" Marx nodded. Magolor looked at his face, "You've got... is that _blood_ on your face?" Magolor wiped something off Marx's face. "Great NOVA! He harmed you didn't he?" Magolor looked at Marx.

Marx hesitated then nodded.

Magolor's eyes were filled with concern as he looked away.

"N-never mind..." Magolor shook his head as he was about to ask a question, "L-lets j-just pretend t-this never h-happened..."


	5. A Halloween With You

**(A/N) great. Here's the last chapter and hope you guys enjoy. Also, this is gonna have fluff and a lot of strong friendships so be prepared. (btw I'm making a sequel Horror story related to this so yeah… um… maybe give me ideas, support, anything?)**

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Marx was tossing and turning as he slept. It felt like Marx Soul was strangling him so he couldn't really breathe... He felt the evil presence of Marx Soul with him _somewhere_. "Oh, you know why," Soul's voice whispered. "I-I know! T-the promise!" Marx retorted.

"You don't know any more than that?"

"Y-yeah."

Marx could feel something sinister when Marx Soul said that. Then he felt something drag him off his bed. Marx yelped as he hit the floor. _Ow..._ Marx blinked his eyes open. Marx's eyes were forced open as something pushed him against the wall. He sat upright and longed to get the night over with and done. Something wreathed around him. A cold yet warm presence wrapped around Marx.

It felt like it was begging him to go to sleep.

"Mmm," Marx mumbled and looked drowsily around his room.

Then Marx just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Something poked and prodded him. Something dull like a stick. Marx grumbled and forced his eyes to open. Marx Soul was standing towering over him. "What do you want?!" Marx's tone was filled with obvious annoyance. Marx Soul made no answer and silently sat next to him. "What, are you going to do something again? What's next? Are you gonna tie me up and drown me? Are you gonna go ahead and strangle me again?" Marx furiously spat.

Soul looked at him.

Marx glared at him with blazing eyes.

"You know. I think you've probably had enough of this..." Soul admitted. Marx's eyes brightened, "R-really?" Soul nodded, "Y-yeah... I realized I was hurting you... I... overreacted." Marx looked at him with surprised eyes, "That's the end of all of that nonsense? R-really?" Soul nodded again.

Marx felt overjoyed.

...

Then he lurched backward. "Hah! I knew you were lying!" Marx yowled as Marx Soul dragged him by his wings. "Well, I'm throwing you in a river or something. I'm tired of you," Soul casually answered. Marx yanked his wings back. Marx Soul glared at him then just picked him up and started walking, "Yep, I give up on you." Marx shot him a surprised look, "Dude, you know I won't die in real life right?"

Then Soul threw him in a river.

 _Wow, rude._ Marx thought.

Marx just popped his head out of the dark water, "You know I can swim."

Then Soul drastically glared at him with insanity, "Oh which is why I'm _forcing you to drown"_

Marx tried responding but he was already forced underwater. _Wait, how is he doing that?_ Marx thought. He looked down at his feet. There were about three vines dragging him down. _Wait a minute!_ Marx felt the surface ebbing away from his fingertips as he was dragged under. _This is like the one I had a few nights ago!_ Marx widened his eyes at the familiar memory. _Can't see... or breathe..._ He looked up and saw nothing but darkness.

...

Marx opened his eyes. He was sitting next to his bed in his own house. He sighed and got up. _That was some dream_ Marx looked around.

Then there was knocking at his front door.

Mumbling he went out of his room, into the hall, and to the front door. He opened it and saw Kirby standing in front of him. "Hi, Marx! It's Halloween!" Kirby giggled. "Oh, r-right," Marx remembered. "Did ya finish your costume? And where's your jester hat? And why do you look like you've been thrown into a river or something?" Kirby blurted out.

Marx whimpered at the thought.

"O-ok... I g-guess you don't wanna talk about it..." Kirby stuttered. Marx changed the subject, "Ok let's just go finish up the costumes..."

* * *

 _After sewing for like 10 hours (including breaks in between) Marx and Kirby finally finished despite Kirby sleeping in the middle of sewing._

"Finally... we're done," Marx sighed. He lifted the costume up and looked at it in awe. It was a cross between Magolor and a Glaceon. There were ice like jewels on the collar and the scarf was a very light pastel blue. The hood had Glaceon ears that drooped down from the Magolor ears like ribbons and the gear pattern had changed to a light sky blue. The cape was white and there was a gear and snowflake design upon it. Then the last of it all was a blue sweater with gear patterns at the cuffs. Marx was really amazed how he did this. Marx prodded Kirby with a wing, "Come on Kirby, you don't really wanna miss Halloween do you?"

Kirby woke up in an instant.

"No!" Kirby wailed. Marx stifled a laugh as Kirby hastily put his Meta Knight costume on. "Calm down Kirby," Marx chirped. The MK mask fell off of Kirby's face as he obliviously looked at Marx.

Marx just bursts into laughter.

"Marx! We gotta go get Meta and Maggie remember?!" Kirby puffed his cheeks in embarrassment. Marx nodded and got up. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Darn it!"

"Meta Knight what're you doing?!"

"Stop eating the cookie dough Marx!"

"Kirby no!"

The entire group was trying to bake cookies with Magolor but they just miserably failed.

Then, Marx accidentally drops an open bag of flour.

Magolor looked at his friends and laughed. Almost everyone was covered in flour. "Great going Marx," Kirby mumbled. "S-sorry!" Marx stammered. Magolor didn't even get covered, in fact he was done making the cookies and he was already baking. "Magolor, next time just make the cookies yourself," Kirby said sarcastically. "Yeah, yours taste _way_ better and you make no messes like this," Marx muttered. Magolor looked at Meta Knight and almost burst out laughing. The knight's mask was heavily covered and his hair was coated with flour. "Don't you dare think about unmasking me just to get the flour off," Meta blankly said and he walked away into the bathroom.

"By the way, the first time you tried making cookies, you did the same thing to yourself remember?" Marx whispered in Magolor's ear. "Yeah," Magolor whispered back.

"Hiyah!" Kirby took off Marx's jester hat and slammed three eggs on his head. Marx whipped around, "Why you little-" Kirby giggled. Marx just whipped creams his face. "Marx!" Kirby squealed while licking the whipped cream off his face. "I always carry whipped cream with me," Marx put a hand on where Kirby slammed the eggs on his head. Magolor happily purrs, "You guys!"

Marx turns around and shot whipped cream at him too, "What?"

"Marx! Bad boy!" Magolor yowled with laughter. Marx laughed, "This is why you shouldn't mess with me!" Kirby poured sugar over Marx while laughing uncontrollably. "Yass," Marx enjoyed the rain of sugar pouring down on him.

Then Kirby just shatters a bottle on his head.

The impact sent Marx into sleep right away.

...

"Rrrr, Marx!" A voice barked at him. "Mmm," Marx mumbled and looked up. He saw Marx Soul again. "What do you want?" Marx let out an annoyed sigh. "What're you doing?!" Soul demanded as he tried grabbing at Marx's wings. "Oh no you don't!" Marx caught onto him and got up. "Marx, I thought you wanted to control Popstar," Soul gritted his teeth. Marx's facial expression turned to a keen demonic like smile, "Oh, no... I have no quarrel with that..." He forcefully buckled a handcuff at Soul's wrist. "Marx," Soul started but Marx yanked him forward using the chain attached to the cuff. Marx smiled sadistically, "Now you're the one who's gonna pay for the harm you caused."

Soul sneered, "Yeah? And what're you gonna do? Dump a water bucket on me and hope I drown?"

Marx tugged at the chain again and started walking, "You're coming with me." Soul complained, "But," Marx kicks him, " _Come with me or else_." Soul yanks his hand away, "No! You should do what-"

Marx unbuckles the handcuff at Soul's hand and puts a collar around Soul's neck instead. He attached the chain to it, "Listen to me! You've done nothing but whine since I got here," Marx growled. "Ok, ok" Soul slightly whined. "Good," Marx lead him to-who-knows-where. " _Where_ _the heck are we going_?!" Marx Soul complained. Marx yanked the chain, "Oh, I'm going to finally _forget_ about you." Soul was completely confused. "But how exactly? You just gonna throw me in a lake?" Soul rasped. Marx glared at him and kept walking.

"I'm just gonna leave you at the back of my mind," Marx grabbed a stake from his pocket and planted it into the ground. Then he just hooked the end of the chain onto the stake. "Goodbye," Marx sighed and ran away.

He wanted to get as far as possible from Soul despite Soul's yowls and screeches.

"Marx, I'll kill you and everyone you love _idiot_!"

* * *

Marx mumbled as he woke from the state he was in. "Marx! Oh my NOVA!" Magolor picked him up and hugged him. "Magolor..." Marx muttered weakly. "It's... all over... Soul's not gonna... cause trouble for... while," Marx blinked with tiredness sinking in his eyes. His eyes burned and his neck was stiff.

Magolor sobbed, "I-I thought y-you were g-gonna get hurt..." Marx gently pushed him away. "Magolor, you thought I'm special?" Marx looked at Magolor's costume. He nodded, "You do truly understand me more than anyone." Marx smiled and grabbed his costume. Kirby was laughing in his Meta Knight costume and Meta was standing next to him with an angel costume. Meta flapped his wings covered in feathers, "You guys wanna go out now?"

"HECK YEAH!" Marx yowled as he ran off to put his costume on.

* * *

As the group went out of the Lor Starcutter, the night howled with kid's laughter and parent's chuckling. "Wow," Magolor looked at Marx in awe. "Yep, spent like 10 hours on it today," Marx twiddled with one of the Glaceon ears. Purring, Magolor looked at the golden wings that spread out behind him, "Do you..." Marx nodded, "Yes I love your costume."

Kirby ran off to go and Trick or Treat with Meta Knight as Marx and Magolor stayed at the fields. "So, Marx Soul is gone?" Magolor asked.

Marx nodded.

"That's good... I've hated him since I heard he harms you."

"Ah, I've always hated hearing his raspy demonic voice, 'You're mine! Ehh, Not leaving you alone!'"

Magolor laughed.

"Yeah, I hate him."

"Marx, you know... I actually was really worried when you fainted... I took care of Kirby's accident and brushed off all that flour off you... I... really... do care whether or not..." Magolor murmured. "Maggie..." Marx started, "Y-you know I actually... feel the same way..." Magolor started at him with widened eyes.

Marx hugged him and looked around the moonlit field, "Wanna go get some candy?!"

"Heck yeah!" Magolor raced off to the village area with Marx trailing behind.

 **THE END**


End file.
